The Molecular Pharmacology Program (MPP) links chemical synthesis an drug discovery with the biochemistry, structural biology, cell biology, and whole organism pharmacology of potential new drug candidates. Our membership includes faculty from the College of Science, College of Pharmacy, School of Medicine, and College of Engineering in order to provide the translational knowledge that can lead from drug discovery to drug development. Faculty expertise includes the areas of (i) synthesis and analysis of organic molecules, phosphoinositides, and nucleic acids, (ii) isolation of new anti- cancer leaders from natural sources, molecules, phosphoinositides, and nucleic acids, (ii) isolation of new anti- cancer leads from natural sources, (iii) protein engineering, folding, modification, and purification, (iv) photoaffinity labeling and active site mapping of proteins, (v) structural studies of proteins, nucleic acids and the small molecule complex using crystallography and NMR, (vi) polymer synthesis and modification of anti-cancer drugs of targeted delivery, (vii) studies of dosage forms, distribution, and mechanisms of toxicity and metabolism of anti-cancer drugs, (viii) mechanisms of radio-protection and sensitization, (ix) computational studies of complex systems, (x) receptor- mediated signal transduction and vesicular trafficking, and (xi) new methodologies for biomolecular interaction analysis and functional genomic screens.